


Erasure

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until the borders end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erasure

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Erasure  
> Characters: Gin/Rangiku  
> Rating: G  
> Prompt: Border

She wants to erase the borders, claw the inked-in lines to shreds, tear the margins from who I was and who I am. She wants to reach inside her skull and tear him out of it. She wants to take the memory of his silver hair and knowing fingers and burn it, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Rangiku knows no drink in the world can rid her of him, though she tries her hardest, drink after drink, until the borders end. He always shows up in the reflection of her booze. _His_ reflection, not hers. Never hers. Never again.


End file.
